FNAF: Scrapped 3
FNAF: Scrapped 3 is the 3rd and final game in the FNAF: Scrapped series. You play as Jon Smith, working at Charlie's Funland. It takes place in the year 2143. Animatronics Charlie Charlie is a tan cat animatronic, who wears a black top hat with a white stripe, along with a black bowtie and two black buttons. He also usually carries around a cane. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts on the Show stage. He is the main antagonist of the game. Springbonnie Springbonnie is a yellow rabbit animatronic, who wears a red bowtie and two black buttons. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts on the stage along with Charlie. Joel 3.0 Joel 3.0 is a green crocodile animatronic. He has a black bowtie, along with two red cheeks and a fedora with a red stripe on it. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He starts in the Drawing area. Kenny 3.0 He is a gray koala animatronic. He has red cheeks and a black fedora with a red stripe. He also has a red bowtie along with two black buttons. He starts in Party Room 1, and He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. The Puppet 3.0 He is a puppet animatronic, who has red cheeks and wears headphones. He also has a lime bowtie along with two black buttons. He starts in Party Room 3. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. You must wind the music box in Party Room 3 to stop him from getting to the office. Daniel Daniel is a animatronic dog, who wears a blue bowtie and two black buttons. He usually carries around a microphone. Daniel is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in Party Room 1. He is quite slow. Abigail Abigail is a green, white and red parrot animatronic. She has three tufts on the top of her head, and she carries around a cane. She also has a bowtie. She is first active on Night 1 and onwards. She starts in the Play area. Jay 2.0 Jay 2.0 is a red rabbit animatronic who wears a green bowtie along with two black buttons. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in Party Room 2. He is the quickest character in the game and is a new version of Jay who was used at a sister location called Redbear's Pizzeria. Spring-Charlie Spring-Charlie is a yellow cat animatronic. His jaw is un-hinged and he has a purple top hat and purple bowtie and two black buttons. He also carries around a microphone. He is covered in lots of Dents and holes. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He starts in the Parts and Service room. He used to be the main mascot of this location until his spring-locks malfunctioned when someone was wearing him. Bill 2.0 Bill 2.0 is a human animatronic. He is less withered than he was in the last game, because he is getting repaired. His left eye is partially gone and his top hat is tipping a little off his head. He has two black buttons and a black bowtie. His body is covered in some rips and dents. He starts in the Parts and Service room. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. Purple Freddy Purple Freddy is a purple bear animatronic. His lower jaw is gone revealing his endoskeleton, and his body is covered in lots of dents and rips. Part of his left arm is gone. He has a black top hat and black bowtie with two black buttons. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in the Storage Room. He is not a halluction unlike the original FNaF games. James James is a gray wolf animatronic. He has a red bowtie, two black buttons and his chest has two large holes on it. Also his arms and legs have lots of holes and dents on it. He is first active on Night 4 and onwards. He starts in the Storage room along with The Withered Hybrid. He was originally from a restaraunt called Redbear's Pizzeria. The Withered Hybrid The Withered Hybrid's head is the Puppet while the rest of his body is endoskeleton. He uses his 3 arms to walk around. His mask is has a few wholes in it. He is first active on Night 5 and onwards. He starts in the Storage room along with James. He is the most withered animatronic in this game and the series. Easter Eggs *Glitch Charlie *The Shadow Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0 and Abigail are active on this night. This night lets the player get used to the mechanics of the game. Night 2 Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0 and Bill 2.0 are active on this night. This is the 2nd easiest night in the whole game. Most players get a game over their first time on this night. Night 3 This night's difficulty is around Medium. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Jay 2.0 and Spring Charlie are active on this night. Night 4 The night is very difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Ja 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy and Daniel are active on this night. This is the 3rd hardest night in the game. Night 5 The night is very difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Ja 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy, Daniel and The Withered Hybrid are active on this night. This is the 2nd most difficult night in the game. Night 6 This night is extremely difficult. Charlie, Joel 3.0, The Puppet 3.0, Abigail, Springbonnie, Kenny 3.0, Bill 2.0, Jay 2.0, Spring Charlie, James, Purple Freddy, Daniel and The Withered Hybrid are active on this night. This is the hardest night in the game if not counting 14/20 mode. Custom Night You can change Charlie's, Joel 3.0's, The Puppet 3.0's, Abigail's, Springbonnie's, Kenny 3.0's, Bill 2.0's, Jay 2.0's, Spring Charlie's, James's, Purple Freddy's, Daniel's and The Withered Hybrid's AI on this night. 0-2 being Easy, 3-6 being Medium, 7-12 being hard and 13-20 being Extreme. Ending Cutscene The Night guard comes into his shift on the 8th night. He finds all the animatronics malfunctioning. You then attempt to fix one which is Charlie. Chalie's eyes then turn on glowing a red light, the night guard then attacks Charlie with a wrench. You then quickly realize you actually destroyed the main mascot Charlie. You then decide to get rid of all the evidence by throwing a match onto Charlie's remains. You then realize the mistake you've just made (lighting Charlie on fire and the fire spreading). You attempt to get some water but Springbonnie chases you, you eventually trip and then he jumpscares you. After the fire burned down all the animatronics and the building, the animatronics' souls were freed. Locations *Show Stage *Party Room 1 *Party Room 2 *Party Room 3 *Kitchen *Serving Area *Play Area *Drawing Area *Bathrooms *Parts and Service room *Storage Room *Right Hall *Left Hall *Basement Entrance (Elevator Cam.) *Basement Cam. 1 *Basement Cam. 2 *Basement Cam. 3 *Basement Cam. 4 *Basement Cam. 5 *Basement Cam. 6 *Basement Cam. 7 *Office Modes *Story mode (Go through nights normally) *Free-roam mode *Multiplayer mode *Animatronic mode (Play as animatronics) *Blind Mode *Hard Mode Mechanics *Jay Head *Flashlight Minigames *1st minigame: You play as a Nightguard, the Orange man chases you throughout the pizzeria, you must have to try to run out of the pizzeria. Once you get out you have to run to your car. Once you do it ends. *2nd minigame: You play as the Yellow Guy as a child. You must follow his brother. You eventually find the Gray Man, he charges at you then it ends. *3rd minigame: You play as the Gray man in an Adam The Rabbit suit. You must control him to kidnap 5 children, then take them to a storage room. Then it ends. *4th Minigame: You play as an unknown man who appears to be at an testing place. He goes into a unknown Spring-Suit. You must walk for it to end. When you walk the Spring Locks malfunction. *5th minigame: You play as the Orange Man carrying Fredbear 4.0. You must try to get out of the building before the guard gets you. *6th minigame: You play as Freddy in an abandoned Fazbear Funhouse. You walk around then find The Puppet and Springtrap malfunctioning. A man attempts to load Springtrap into a truck but then Springtrap kills the man. Another man attempts to run away, but Springtrap then kills him. The last man then runs, then eventually bumps into you then another man then kills the 3rd man then dismantles Freddy. *7th minigame: You play as a endoskeleton in a warehouse. The endoskeleton's left ear is gone. You eventually meet an unknown man fixing Springtrap's (Springbonnie's) suit, he then charges at you, then it ends. Trivia *The game's original planned main antagonists on the stage were going to be Toy Fredbear, Toy Springbonnie and Toy Spring-Chica. *There was going to be animatronic called Spring-Koly but it was scrapped early in development. *At one point the game was going to be a prequel to the previous games. *This game was originally going to be Free-roam in all modes. *After you beat Night 5 you can play a 8-bit game called Dylan's Quest were you play as Dylan and try to stop some sort of evil monster from taking over the land. *This game has two various prequels which can be found Here and Here. Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Games made by Tina.g.sherwin